The Red Shades
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dalam lima tahun, Sabrina mengalami perubahan yang begitu signifikan. Menghabiskan waktunya mengelilingi dunia-merangkap Gym Leader kota Saffron, Sabrina memiliki misi untuk kembali bertemu dengan Red, sang trainer legendaris. Dibuat terkejut oleh perubahan Sabrina, Red dan Mewtwo memutuskan 'sesuatu' untuknya. Bisakah Sabrina, dengan bantuan Nate dan Lyra meraih Red? Game!Verse.


Pokemon © GameFreak, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri

Fic by Crow

**The Red Shades**

**1: Sabrina dan Red**

"DAAAAAAN, PEMENANG POKéMON WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP — WOOOOORLD MASTERS LEAGUE ADALAH NATE DARI KOTA ASPERTIA! BERIS SORAKAN MERIAH UNTUK PEMUDA INI!"

Segala hal yang Nate dengar adalah elu-eluan yang menaikkan namanya ke langit ketujuh. Tapi, satu hal yang menyita benak Nate adalah bagaimana pria berpakaian merah dan bernama Red ini begitu luar biasa dalam mengomandoi pokemon-nya. _Dia luar biasa_!

Tubuh Nate bergetar akan kesenangan. Sudah lama dia tidak menemukan lawan yang begitu luar biasa selain Hugh. Nate berjalan kearah Red sang trainer legendaris, menjulurkan tangan untuk jabat tangan penuh akan sportifitas. Red menyambutnya, namun Nate bahkan tak dapat melihat sepasang mata merah dibalik topi pria dihadapannya. "Kau sangat luar biasa, Red. Ternyata sebutan trainer legendaris bukanlah isapan jempol. Kau… bagaimana bisa Pikachu-mu bertarung setara dengan seekor Aggron? Bagaimana caramu melatih pokemon-mu? Kau membuatku penasaran!"

Nate menjadi semangat sendiri. Namun Red hanya tersenyum. "…Trainer legendaris," Ucap Red dibalik riuh sorakan penonton dan komentator. Nate hampir kesulitan mendengar suara pelannya yang bagaikan sebuah bisikan. "Bukanlah gelar satu orang. Masih ada seorang gadis yang mampu mengalahkanku."

"Sungguh?!" Kejut Nate, seraya melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Red.

"Red!" Nate mengalihkan tatapannya ke bangku penonton paling depan. Sosok wanita itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Nate. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah rekan main 'film' Nate di PokéStar!

"Kak Sabrina?!"

Red tidak mengalihkan wajahnya, meski mendengar suara itu untuk sekali lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia beralih dari _stage_, berjalan menjauh bersama Pikachu-nya di pundak. "Red! Tunggu, kau mau lari lagi! Red!"

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan wanita ini!" Keluh beberapa penonton yang menerima tubrukan terburu-buru Sabrina. Tidak biasanya Nate melihat Sabrina, sosok tenang dan penuh akan perhitungan sepertinya, bersikap sepanas ini. _Ada apa sebenarnya diantara mereka? Dan mengapa kak Sabrina sampai seperti itu?_

Nate mendengar suara komentator sekali lagi mengelu-elukan namanya. Nate melambai ringan, memberikan senyuman dan berlari keluar arena. "Kak Sabrina!"

Wanita tersebut tidak menengok sedikitpun, namun ia menyadari kehadiran Nate disebelahnya. "Kak, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nate berusaha mensejajarkan larinya dengan Gym Leader dari kota Saffron tersebut.

"Aku…" Sabrina, walau berusaha kuat menahan desahan napas beratnya, ia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya. Tapi, Nate tahu bahwa perasaan Sabrina saat ini bergitu berkecamuk. Sabrina, sebagai seorang Psycho-master, mungkin bisa membaca hati dan raut wajah orang. Tapi dia tak bisa membaca raut wajahnya saat ini. Meski dia berpikir, bahwa ia tengah bersikap biasa, sifatnya ini 180 derajat bertolak belakang dengan Sabrinya yang Nate dan semua orang kenal. "Aku berkelana ke berbagai _region _—Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova—semua tempat kujelajahi hanya untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan pria itu."

"Huh, Sabrina, Nate? Ada apa kalian berlari-larian?"

"Senior Brycen!?" Kejut Nate, melihat kakak kelas di bidang perfilman tersebut melintas dihadapan Red yang tengah mereka kejar. "Senior! Tolong cegat pria bertopi merah yang berlari kearahmu itu! Dia trainer berbahaya, lakukan apapun untuk menangkapnya!"

"Nate?" Sabrina kali ini mengarahkan mata _crimson_-nya pada pemuda tersebut. "Terima kasih."

"Ucapkan nanti ketika kita telah menangkap Red!" Nate meraih satu pokeball dari balik ikat pinggangnya. "Swellow, bantu kami!"

"Kurrrrrr!" Seekor burung walet berwarna biru keluar dari balik ledakan kemilau pokeball.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi… Beartic, bantu kami!" Kali ini giliran Brycen yang mengeluarkan pokemon-nya. "Beartic halangi pria itu dengan kekuatanmu, **Superpower**!"

"Swellow, **Brave Bird**!" Perintah Nate dari belakang.

"Nate, tunggu! B-bagaimana kalau Red terluka!?" Sabrina menarik pundak Nate. Namun si bocah hanya tersenyum penuh akan keyakinan.

"Kau mengenalnya lebih jauh dari padaku, seharusnya kau tahu kalau sang trainer legendaris, Red, bukanlah manusia biasa."

Tak ada yang melihatnya, namun Red tersenyum ketika mendengar percakapan Sabrina dan Nate dibelakangnya. Ia meraih satu pokeball dari balik ikat pinggangnya. "Charizard, **Seismic Toss**,-Pikachu, **Iron Tail** pada Swellow."

"GRARRRRR!" Charizard menangkap kedua tangan Beartic dan membantingnya balik ke atas tanah.

"Pikac—CHU!" Udara yang sedang dibelah oleh paruh Swellow kini tengah beradu kuat dengan sabetan ekor sekeras besi milik Pikachu. Tidak cukup kuat, Swellow dibuat terpental oleh serangan tikus kuning tersebut.

"Ah! Aku lupa merawat Swellow, HP-nya tinggal sedikit! Maafkan aku, Swellow!" Nate menembakkan sinar merah dari pokeball, mengistirahatkan pokemon waletnya. Begitupula Brycen yang sudah dilewati oleh Red.

"Nate, pegang tanganku." Perintah Sabrina.

"O-ok!"

"Alakazam, **Teleport**!" Sabrina memanggil pokemon rubah penyihir kehadapan mereka. Bersamaan dengan perintah majikannya tersebut, mereka menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat untuk sekali lagi muncul dihadapan Red—persis dihadapan Red!

"Red, tolong—kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" Mohon Sabrina, berusaha meraih kedua bahu pria tersebut. Namun, sayang sekali, Sabrina hanya memeluk udara dihadapannya.

Red kini tengah terbang dengan sepasang tangan bercakar tajam Charizard menggenggam kedua bahunya seerat mungkin. Ketika dirasa sudah cukup tinggi dan merasa aman, Charizard melepas Red di tegah udara sebelum dengan cepat kembali mendaratkan sang trainer legendaris diatas punggung pokemon naga apinya tersebut. Rad mencangkung, membenarkan posisi topi yang menjadi ciri khasnya selagi melirik bawahnya dimana Sabrina dan Nate berdiri tak berdaya melihat dirinya terbang semakin tinggi.

"Red…" Sabrina akhirnya merasa menyerah.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Nate merasa kesal dan emosi. Apa-apaan ini, _mengapa Red sebegitu niatnya menghindari kak Sabrina?!_ "Tapi, tidak akan bisa selama masih ada aku disini!" Nate menggeram kesal. "Kak Sabrina, pegangan yang erat! **Zekrom**, bawa kami ke langit!"

Ketika Nate melempar sebuah Timer Ball ke udara, seluruh pengunjung—yang sedari tadi melihat drama pengejaran Red oleh Nate dan Sabrina harus dibuat terperanjat ditempat mereka berdiri masing-masing. Red yang tengah melayang 'pun demikian.

Sosok naga hitam yang tubuhnya diliputi sambaran halilintar mengaum kuat ke langit Unova. Tanah dimana ia menapak bergetar kuat seperti tengah terjadi _Earthquake_, dan batu-batu serta semen yan gterangkat ke udara bagaikan serangan Stone Edge yang siap menerjang musuh. "**GYARRRRRRHHHHHHH**!"

Lengkingan kuatnya membuat semua orang menutup telinga, kecuali Red. Ia tersenyum, kepada dirinya sendiri; kepada Sabrina; dan kepada Nate.

Nate dan Sabrina melompat kebalik punggung Zekrom. Turbin Halilintar pada ekor Zekrom mulai berputar dengan kecepatan dynamo dengan daya tak terbatas. Listrik dan halilintar menggelegar, dan persis seperti itu saja, Zekrom telah terbang ke langit biru—menyusul Charizard di udara.

Charizard kini tak bisa kemana-mana lagi; Red terkunci di udara. "Red, aku minta kau berhenti sekarang juga!" Seru Nate. Sabrina juga menunjukkan wajahnya dari balik punggung sang naga halilintar hitam legendaris, Zekrom.

"Nate… mengapa sampai sejauh ini?" Tanya Red, dengan nada suara yang sungguh pelan. Cukup sulit mendengar pertanyaan Red ditengah suara angin dan putaran turbin halilintar Zekrom.

"Aku… aku tak punya alasan, Red!"

"lalu… mengapa?"

"Aku memang tidak punya—tapi, kak Sabrina sepertinya punya seribu macam alasan untuk mencegahmu pergi!"

Sabrina menatap Red. Dua pasang mata merah membara saling bertabrakan, dalam hening, tak bisa berkata apapun. "K-kak Sabrina, katakan sesuatu!" Sela Nate.

"Berhenti," Ucap Red. Sabrina dan Nate tertegun. "Berhenti membaca pikiranku, Sabrina. Tak ada satu katapun yang perlu kuucapkan padamu."

"…Red," Nate menghela napas lega, mendengar Sabrina yang akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ada ribuan kata yang ingin kau ucapkan. Akhirnya, disini, kau berbicara—berkat Nate."

Ketika Red tak menjawab, dan Nate yang hanya menjadi kambing congek melongo diantara keduanya, Sabrina kembali melanjutkan. "Red, sudah cukup."

"Tak ada kata cukup, Sabrina." Red menggeleng. "Di dunia dimana seorang trainer beserta pokemon-nya mengejar puncak posisi, takkan pernah ada kata cukup."

"Red," Sabrina mendesah, terkejut.

"Apakah kau mengerti?" Red kembali menatap wanita berambut hijau tua-gelap tersebut. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabanmu didalam pikiranku—ideologiku. Semuanya ada didalam diri kalian."

Nate tidak mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa ini begitu membingungkan? _Mengapa Red begitu membingungkan?_

"Kau menginginkan jawaban, Sabrina?" Wanita tersebut mengangguk, nampak begitu putus asa. "Kalau begitu bukan disini. Kita lakukan 'seperti biasa'. Kau menginginkan jawaban, sepertiku di masa lalu, aku 'mencarinya'."

Red mengambil satu pokeball lagi dari balik pinggangnya. "Ada seorang lagi yang ingin memberimu salam."

**Mewtwo**.

Nate mengeluarkan PokéDex dan merekam data Mewtwo—pokemon genetic yang memiliki kekuatan dewa yang setara dengan Zekrom dan Reshiram.

'Sabrina,'

"D-dia berbicara?!" Nate terkejut.

"Ini telekinesis. Mewtwo berbicara melalui pikiran kita." Jelas Sabrina, yang disusul anggukan mengerti dari Nate. "Mewtwo, lama tidak bertemu…"

'Kau bukan Sabrina yang dulu—kemana Sabrina yang kukenal dulu?'

"Mewtwo, segala macam hal berubah. Manusia, pokemon, hewan, semuanya." Sabrina nampak begitu bersungguh-sungguh. "Mewtwo, tolong, raihlah pikiran Red. Semuanya bisa 'berubah'."

'Tak ada yang perlu dirubah,' Respon Mewtwo, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. 'Red berada di jalan yang benar, dan aku menyetujuinya.

Sudah cukup pembicaraan yang menghabiskan waktu ini.' Mewtwo memejamkan matanya, mulai berkonsentrasi. 'Seperti kata Red tadi, jika kau menginginkan 'jawaban', maka carilah.

Kita berpisah disini untuk sementara, Sabrina.

**Psystrike!**'

Segalanya berubah menyilaukan. Ketika Nate tersadar, ia sudah berada didalam lingkaran energi psychic milik Alakazam Sabrina. "Zekrom kau tidak apa-apa?" Pokemon halilintar hitam tersebut mengangguk. Memang tak terdapat luka-luka sedikitpun di tubuh mereka; ini semua berkat perlindungan Sabrina.

"Kak Sabrina, maaf."

Memang awalnya Sabrina terdiam dan termenung, melihat langit dimana Red perlahan-lahan mengecil, mengecil, dan akhirnya menghilang di ufuk langit sebelah barat. Namun kini, Sabrina membalikkan wajahnya kearah Nate, tersenyum dengan lembut dan penuh keramahan. "Nate, kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku yang sudah membuatmu bersikeras seperti tadi. Aku juga harus minta maaf pada Brycen dan Beartic miliknya."

Nate, Sabrina, dan Zekrom berusaha berdiri, selagi seluruh penduduk awam mulai mengerubuni mereka (sebenarnya karena ingin melihat Zekrom sang pokemon legendaris dari Unova). Zekrom hanya memelototi mereka, ia hanya belum terbiasa didekati begitu banyak manusia kecuali Nate, Rosa, dan Hugh.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, kak?"

"Aku menginginkan jawaban," Sabrina masih menatap langit, keyakinannya semakin bulat. "Sudah lima tahun lamanya aku mengejar pria itu. Ketika dia sudah berada didepan mataku, aku merasa bahwa tanganku bisa meraihnya—namun, ternyata tidak. Ketika pria itu begitu dekat, ia juga terasa begitu jauh. Tapi, tapi… aku-aku ingin meraihnya, mencoba meraihnya sekali lagi."

|To be Continued|

AN: Ketika membaca fic ini, satu hal yang harus jelas. Sifat Sabrina perlahan-lahan menjadi terbuka kepada masyarakat. Dan karena kini dia berakting sebagai aktris di PokéStar, bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa dia kini adalah professional yang mampu berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam jenis orang secara terbuka.

I know, it's kinda corny for a title. Kalau pembaca punya judul yang lebih baik, silahkan dikeluarkan ide-idenya.

Reader mengharapkan masukan pembaca, jika berkenan. Mungkin pembaca menginginkan pokemon 'ini' menjadi pokemon-nya Nate atau Sabrina. Seperti itu deh. Terserah, yang penting saya mau mendengar masukan anda sekalian.

Thanks and see you again, hopefully determined by your reviews.


End file.
